


Hocus-Pocus!

by jalpari



Series: • Yizhan Diaries • [12]
Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, Fortune Telling, God of Love, God(dess) of Mischief, Halloween, Love Confessions, M/M, Magical Realism, Supernatural Elements, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/jalpari
Summary: Their summer together is almost coming to an end and Xiao Zhan wants to visit the Halloween-themed fair in town before that happens. Little do they know, they are being watched.Theme/Prompt- astrology, oracles and prophecies, celestial events, tarot cards, crystal ballsAll my other Yizhan stories -Yizhan diariesYizhan AUsMy Twitter -@jalpari_yizhan,@yizhanmood
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Series: • Yizhan Diaries • [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611649
Comments: 24
Kudos: 148
Collections: BJYX Horror Fest





	Hocus-Pocus!

* * *

A set of eyes watched the pair below. 

“I know that look,” a deep voice spoke, causing the eyes to flicker away from the pair for a brief moment before settling their gaze upon them once more.

“I’m not doing anything…”

“You’re watching them…you’ve been watching them,” the deep voice responded.

“So have you,” came the counter argument.

“I’ve had my eyes on them for a while now, but that’s my job. What mischief are you upto?” The deep voice laughed softly.

“Oh, nothing much…”

“Why do I find that hard to believe? I can almost see the gears turning in your head,” the deep voice sighed. 

“Well in that case…just wait and watch…” 

* * *

“It’s all hocus-pocus, ge,” Yibo rolled his eyes as Xiao Zhan dragged him by the arm to the first tent.

“Yibo!” Xiao Zhan whined in saijao, “We have the evening off and this is probably the only opportunity we’ll get to be at a halloween themed fair like this. Just…humor me?” 

Xiao Zhan stopped dragging Yibo and pouted, making his eyes bigger than they already were. 

“Fine,” Yibo sighed in surrender and let his shoulders drop. “But what if someone recognizes us?!”

“It’s a halloween themed fair! Everyone’s in costume! And I…” Xiao Zhan revealed what he was holding in his other hand that up until then had been behind his back, “brought us two masks! So we’ll fit right in!”

“These are actual props from our set, ge!” Yibo’s eyes widened at the sight of the red and blue masks. “Did you steal-”

“Borrowed!” Xiao Zhan hissed and clamped a hand on Yibo’s mouth. “I would never steal. I’ll be returning these as soon as we’re done here, tonight!”

“How did you even-”

“Lao Wang!” Xiao Zhan whined and stomped his foot. “Are you coming or do I have to go alone?”

“Fine, fine!” Yibo gave in and wore the blue mask. “Let’s do this…but nothing scary!”

“Nothing scary…just some good old fashioned tarot cards and crystal balls!”

“Oh lord-”

Before Yibo could finish groaning his sentence, Xiao Zhan had yanked him by the arm again and pulled him into the tent.

* * *

“Ahh, visitors,” a deep, sharp, female voice announced as the two men entered the tent. “My! My! What luck. I’m being visited by the god of love and god of mischief, it seems!”

“What?” Yibo asked as Xiao Zhan excitedly led him to the seats at the table opposite the woman.

“Your masks,” she pointed at their faces. 

“Oh,” Xiao Zhan giggled. “We didn't know who they were.”

“What a coincidence that _those_ are the deities you chose,” she smiled at them mysteriously before laughing even more mysteriously. 

Xiao Zhan and Yibo looked at each other and then back at the woman.

“So…what questions have you come to ask my crystal ball?”

“What do you see in our future!?” Xiao Zhan chirped up immediately, shuffling his chair closer to the table.

“Both your futures?” The woman teased as she uncovered her crystal ball. 

“Oh…umm…yeah,” Xiao Zhan cleared his throat. “Summer is ending and soon, we’ll part ways,” sadness tinged his voice. “So what do you see in store for…us.” 

Yibo looked at Xiao Zhan and was about to say something when the woman suddenly began humming a tune. He crossed his arms across his chest and Xiao Zhan leaned forward as she closed her eyes and waved her hands elegantly around the crystal ball. Xiao Zhan gasped when the ball began showing colors within it. The woman gazed at the ball in a trance-like meditative state.

“I see yellow-,” she began but then frowned as flurries activity occurred in the ball and the color vanished. “That’s strange…now I see pink.”

“What does that mean!?” Xiao Zhan asked eagerly.

“It means,” she recovered and smiled, “you will attract love and romance!”

“Oh,” Xiao Zhan took a pause, “that’s…that’s great…I guess…but does it say something about if we’ll still keep in touch with each other!” He leaned in and asked in a low whisper.

“Ge! You don't need a crystal ball to tell you-”

“I have to make sure you’ll have time for me once you find your real life romance!” Xiao Zhan exclaimed.

“What?!” Yibo asked in disbelief.

“I’m just joking, Lao Wang!” Xiao Zhan chuckled nervously and stood up. “Thanks for that!” He yanked Yibo up. “But I need more specific answers! Guess we’ll try the next tent!” Xiao Zhan waved to the baffled lady and headed out with Yibo trailing behind him.

“I could have sworn I saw yellow first,” the lady turned her attention back to the ball once they had left. “It never changes colors midway like that,” she tapped and knocked on the ball to see if it was broken. 

She bent down and unplugged the device and plugged it back in before straightening her hair and robes and settling down once more.

“Weird. Must have been a glitch.”

* * *

“Her crystal ball was yellow and now she thinks it’s broken,” the deep voice clucked his tongue despite his amusement.

“It just needed a touch of real magic…”

“This can’t lead to any good…but now I’m curious…are you trying to do my job for me?” The deep voice asked.

The only response he got in return was mischievous laughter that rang through the night as the pair below made their way into the second tent. 

* * *

“Ahh…seekers of enlightenment, welcome!” A chirpy short woman greeted the men when they entered the tent. “Here to see what the cards say about you?”

“Yes!” Xiao Zhan nodded and took a seat.

“And you, young skeptic,” she eyed Yibo with a knowing smile.

“Sure,” he snorted and took the seat beside Xiao Zhan, shuffling his chair closer to the man.

Suddenly, the woman’s eyes rolled over for the flashest of flashes before they returned to normal. 

“One for you,” she pulled out a card and placed it face down in front of Yibo, “one for you,” she repeated the action for Xiao Zhan, “and for you both,” she removed a third card from the deck and placed it between them in the center. 

“Don't you want to know what question we have?” Yibo asked.

“Oh, I know,” she chuckled and looked at Xiao Zhan and then back at Yibo. “I know what _you_ want.” She fixed her gaze on Yibo. “And you want to know if you’ll get it. The answer lies in this card. The fool.”

She turned the card face up and smiled wider.

“That doesn’t say fool,” Yibo leaned forward and checked.

“Of course it doe-” the woman began but then paused mid-sentence when she saw the card again, “what the-when did-that’s the lovers card…” she blinked thrice at the card.

“Well what does that mean?” Yibo asked as casually as possible.

“And your card,” the woman ignored Yibo’s question and turned her attention to Xiao Zhan’s card, “is…huh!? How is this possible?”

“How is what possible?” Xiao Zhan bit his lips, concerned and slightly frantic.

“Your card is also the lovers card!?” The woman stared at both cards as if she couldn't believe her eyes. 

She looked at them both and narrowed her eyes.

“Are you the card magicians from the other tent?” She nearly growled. “Are you here to play tricks on me?!”

“Huh? No! We are not-”

Before Xiao Zhan could defend them however, she shushed him and proceeded to flip over the third card on the table. The card that was meant for them both. 

It was also the lovers card. 

“How is this possible!? There’s only one of each!!” The woman slammed her hands on the table and eyed all three cards. 

“You! Tricksters! Here to trouble a reader, are you!?” She stood up and rounded the table towards them. “Out! Out of my tent! Back to your own! Go do your card tricks somewhere else!” She nearly pushed the men out.

Amidst protests and grunts, the two exited the tent and the woman returned to her table and picked up all three cards, fanning them open in her hand once more.

“What the-!?!” She screeched when she noticed the cards in her hand. “Now it’s the lovers card, the fool, and the wheel of fortune!?? But I swear I saw-” She broke off mid sentence to drag a hand down her face in utter exasperation. “This is the last time I take a gig near magicians!”

* * *

“That went a little too far don’t you think?” The deep voice suppressed its laughter and attempted to maintain a dignified neutral tone. “Showing them only and all the lovers cards…aren’t you making it too obvious?” 

The set of eyes closed with a sigh before taking in a deep breath and replying.

“Obvious? If obvious was something those too understood, you would think they’d be together by now?! What with all the god awful flirting and endless bickering like an old married couple, you would think these two would have figured it out by now!”

“They will,” the deep voice sighed. “They will…they have my red string of fate around them after all…”

“Well I’m not waiting for them to see the invisible when they can't see what’s right in front of them! I’m going to make sure-”

“Oh look, they’re going into _that_ tent,” the deep voice suddenly perked up and looked down with renewed interest.

“Wait, they skipped the third tent with the mind reader!”

“Maybe they had had enough of the fortune telling thanks to someone!”

“And now they’re going into _that_ tent…to play what? A silly game!?”

“Looks like it…” 

“How is that going to help them?”

“Are you giving up?” The deep voice teased.

“Never.”

* * *

“But there was one more fortune telling tent, Yibo!” Xiao Zhan sulked. “And I didn't get any answers thanks to the strange lady in the tarot card tent!”

“What did I say, ge? It’s all _hocus-pocus_ ,” Yibo rolled his eyes yet again. “Now let’s play some games and have some fun! This tent looks like fun!” Yibo peeked inside. 

“Fine! One game but then I want to-” Before Xiao Zhan could finish his sentence he let out a yelp as he was yanked inside by the wrist by Yibo. 

“Look! We’ve got to pin the tail on the donkey blindfolded.” Yibo exclaimed in delight. “Fun, right?”

“Okay, I’ll try!” A small smile came upon Xiao Zhan’s face on seeing Yibo get excited for the first time since they came to the fair. 

The staff member came forward and tied a blindfold on Xiao Zhan over his mask, handed him the tail, and then spun him around three times before letting go. 

“Oh wow, okay,” Xiao Zhan chuckled as he spread both arms outwards, grasping at thin air to try and find the donkey.

He took awkward, small steps in the direction that he thought the board was in.

“Yibo! Help me out!” Xiao Zhan called out when there was silence.

All he heard were chuckles.

“Oh, so that’s how it is,” Xiao Zhan grunted and kept walking. “Fine, I’ll find it without your-”

The next moment, Xiao Zhan’s hands touched something. Excited, he held the tail out and slapped it against the surface. However, when he removed his blindfold, all he was a blue face mask and chuckling sound emanating from it.

“Yibo!” Xiao Zhan exclaimed when he realized the thing he had slapped the tail onto was Yibo’s chest.

“I’m offended Zhan-ge thinks I’m a donkey!” Yibo giggled.

Xiao Zhan couldn't help but giggle along and only a few seconds later did he notice that both his hands were still on Yibo and that they were incredibly close. 

“Aya…I…” Xiao Zhan cleared his throat and laughed nervously as he pulled away, “sorry!” He scratched the back of his neck. 

Yibo peeled the tail velcro off his shirt and handed it back.

“Come on, Zhan-ge,” he said softly, “there’s more games to play.” He quickly adjusted their masks once more. “Let’s go!”

Something in his voice left a flutter in Xiao Zhan’s chest. He stared at the back of Yibo’s head as he was led out of the tent by the wrist. Just as Yibo was about to take them into another tent, something came over Xiao Zhan and he grabbed Yibo’s hand and pulled him behind the tents towards the grove of trees instead.

“Wha-what happened, ge?” Yibo looked around confused as Xiao Zhan led them deeper into the trees. 

When Xiao Zhan finally stopped, he turned around and looked about to make sure they were indeed alone.

“Ge?” Yibo waved his hands in front of Xiao Zhan’s face to get his attention. “Wha-”

“It’s you!” Xiao Zhan blurted.

“What?”

“You’re my person,” Xiao Zhan smiled nervously and looked at his feet. “And I can’t stand the thought of us parting ways once this summer is over.”

“Ge if all you wanted to know is whether we’ll still be in touch after this, you didn't need fortune tellers for that!” Yibo rambled on. “I mean of course we will be in touch-”

“Did you hear the first part of what I said, Lao Wang!?” Xiao Zhan clamped a hand on Yibo’s mouth.

“Wha-oh,” Yibo’s muffled voice replied.

They stared at each other in silence and Xiao Zhan slowly removed his hand.

“I’m your person?” Yibo’s eyes widened with hope.

Xiao Zhan smiled shyly and nodded.

“Am I yours?” Xiao Zhan hesitated before asking softly. 

Yibo stared at Xiao Zhan before pushing him back against the tree and caging him in between his arms.

“What do you think?!” Yibo grit his teeth and spoke as if almost irritated. “ _Of course_ you are!!”

Xiao Zhan looked around one more time, and then took off his mask. He proceeded to remove Yibo’s mask as well. They stared at each other as if seeing each other for the first time.

“Say it again…”

“You say it again…”

“On 3?”

“On 3.”

“1…2…3…”

Silence.

Both giggled and smacked each other.

“You were supposed to say something!” Xiao Zhan giggled harder.

“So were you!” Yibo cackled and smacked Xiao Zhan again.

“It’s getting late,” Xiao Zhan sighed. “We should probably head back too, huh?”

“Mn,” Yibo sighed as well. “You’re right.”

* * *

“Was that you?” The deep voice of the god of love asked.

“What is wrong with them!? And with you!?!?” The god of mischief wailed in exasperation. “If it was me, they’d be kissing by now!! But I didn't do anything this time! And clearly neither are they!!!”

“Are you blind!?” The god of love laughed. “Look again. They confessed.”

“That was barely a confession!”

“Look again.”

* * *

As Xiao Zhan and Yibo made their way back to the cast’s lodging nearby, they walked the forest path in silence. However, this time, they walked shoulder to shoulder, arms grazing each other as they walked. 

When their hands brushed past each other accidentally, Yibo locked his pinky finger onto Xiao Zhan’s finger. Xiao Zhan gave a side glance to Yibo who kept staring at the path ahead. With a soft smile, he entwined more fingers until they were holding hands completely.

“So,” Yibo cleared his throat and began but Xiao Zhan noticed the wide smile on his face that just kept growing bigger with each passing second, “did you have fun?”

“I did,” Xiao Zhan replied softly and squeezed Yibo’s hand. “Despite the fiasco with the fortune tellers and readers!”

“Told you, ge,” Yibo brought Xiao Zhan’s hand up to his lip and kissed the back of it, “it’s all hocus pocus.”


End file.
